The Four Links and The skeleton army
by Garfieldfan
Summary: Links meet a skeleton army!
1. Prologue

Me: (Walks on stage) Ahem. This is my first fanfic in the Zelda category. If you want to know my previous ones, then you should go to the Crystal chronicles section of fanfics. You should also know that I am a big fun of the Zelda series. I'm looking forward to getting the new Zelda game.

Sean: Psssst!

Me: What?

Sean: It's about the four links.

Me: Uh-oh. What now?

Sean:They're not here.

Me:Ack! Um sorry about this folkth. The links that are doing this fanfic aren't here yet, so you'll get to see our version of intermision.

(DVD Monster's inc. plays)

TV:_ Put that thing back where it came from! Or so help me! So help me! I just gotta crrryyyy!_

Meabwhile!

Me: What do you mean they're not here?

Sean: Exactly what it sounds like!

Me: But the audience is waiting! Can't you-!

Doorbell: Ding-Fzzzzzzzzt!

Links: (Walk in)

Green link: Is this the right address? We were told the Vampire Chronicles Mansion, but we didn't think this would be the correct place 'coz it was so big.

Red link: Yep.

Blue link: Big.

Purple link: I'm hungry!

Me: Right on cue! What took you guys?

Green link: Well there was this duck-.

Me: Never mind. You're on! Okay Folks! The Links are here!

Audience: Yaaaaaay! 'Bout time! Yahooooo!

Group of girls: We love you, Link!

Me: Let the fanfic begin!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Monsters Inc. Or Zelda. Or crystal chronicles. Just so we're clear on that.**_

**Prologue: The... Uh... The beginning!**

"Hey! Wake up!" said the Red link (Rick).

"Okay! I'm up!" said the Purple link (Polo).

"You're missing Munch munch breakfast" said the Blue link (Ben).

"Whoa! I slept in that late?"

"Munch munch Yup."

"What're we having today?"

"Same thing we always have." said Rick.

"MIlk 'n' cookies Munch munch."

Meanwhile!

"Ugh. I can't seem to get rid of this headache I've had for who knows how long? Oh yeah. Since I defeated Vaati." said Link as he walked to the store in Hyrule market, _"I wonder what happened to those other me's when the sword's power was exhausted?"_

Flash back!

"Oh no! We don't wanna go back!" said Rick.

"Aaaugh!" said Ben.

"I'm hungry." said Polo.

Poof

"Link! You did it!" said Zelda.

"Did what? Get a headache?"

End flash back

"Oh well. It's not like it doesn't ease down when I'm relaxing.

Meanwhile!

"Hey, Ben? Munch munch"

"Yeah, Polo? Munch munch"

"Why do we have to stay in link's head? Munch munch I mean, I know he's gotta pull the foursword for us to bring us back to normal, but why can't we just jump out his ear?"

"'Coz. munch munch You know we wouldn't be able to fend for ourselves! We'd be tiny! Only when Link pulls the four sword would we be restored to our normal size. Munch munch"

"Yeah. I guess."

"Polo!"

"What?"

"You forgot to put the milk back. Again!"

"So sue me! It's not like you haven't left the milk out before."

"But this is the 13th time this week! If you could remember to put the milk away, then it wouldn't get so warm!"

"Well if you don't want me here, I'm going to leave!'

Polo took his sword and shield and got his dimension pocket and ran out Link's ear. He found out that link was sitting on his lawn chair relaxing.

"Goodbye Link. I'm leaving and ain't never gonna come back." he whispered to himself.

End of chapter

Me:Badness! Little does he know he is beginning one heck of an adventure for the other three links.


	2. Chapter 1

Me:Hi-ho. Writer's block stinks.

Link:Tell me about it.

Me:How would you know! You're not an author!

Link:Every other auhor says so so it's gotta be true.

Me:Yeah. I guess it's true.

Sean: (On stage) Well audience it's been a lovely... week! That you've been throwing tomatoes at me. But I must be going now. Goodbye.

Me:Dy! You're up!

Dy:I shall astound them with my prowess of evil.

Sean: (Falls down on floor.) How long does it take you to get over writer's block!

Me:Pretty long. You may want to gat started on a bath.

Sean:Right right. Jan has a thing about tomatoes on the floor. Going.

Me:Well I'm sorry to have kept you readers waiting but here it is. The four Links and the skeleton army.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**_

**Chapter 1: Brain hurts...**

"Well this isn't to bad. It's sort of like being in a caravan by yourself." said Polo to himself, "I'll bet the guys miss me already."

Meanwhile!

"More cookies for us!"

"Crunch crunch Yum yum!"

"But you know, I tried to wake him up today."

"You kicked his bed without realising that he was gone?"

"Yup! Kinda funny, eh? Haha!"

"You said it!"

But little did they know that a group of cursed skeletons were roaming Link's yard. They appeared to haunt him after he trapped their master- Vaati, the wind mage. Also little did they know that if they were not together, then things would start to get worse and worse.

"Gaah!" said Link getting up, "THAT was a horrible dream. I dreamt I had to pull the four sword. I shouldn't have eaten that day old piece of bread before bed."

"Rick! Did you hear what he said?"

"Yep. What of it?"

"Link's dreams usually come true!"

"So...?"

"That means we'll be big again!"

"So true."

"I don't know how you hold in that excitement."

"Me neither."

Meanwhile!

"Holy cow! Did I just hear Link in my head! Yipee! I'm gonna be big again!"

"Excuse me, sir." said a twisted voice from behind him, "You seem to be a look alike of the legendary hero of time. You wouldn't happen to be Polo, would you?"

"Aaagh! Hey! You're a stalfos!"

"Actually, I'm not a stalfos. I'm a Skeltos."

"Skeleton?"

"Skeltos."

"Skeltos? What's a skeltos?"

"We are a stronger version of stalfos. We also have bows and arrows instead of just swords and shields. Most people do not know we exist, because we're so tiny. We were cursed and shrunk to forever wander. We also know magic."

"You keep saying we. Are there more of you?"

"Oh. That is because I know magic and I can shrink the rest of my people to fit in this bag."

"Ah! I get it! And back to your previous question, yes, I am Polo."

"Excelent. We have been searching for you for three months. You must travel with us."

"Sure thing!"

"You are armed right?"

"Yep!"

"Good. Our journey will be perilous."

"Good. I like danger. Gives me the oppourtunity to stay skilled."

"Well that is good. We shall strike off tomorrow."

"Great!"

Meanwhile!

"Eeeeek!"

"What is it princess Zelda!" said a servant.

"I had the most horrible dream!"

"What was it about?"

"I dreamt that Link had to unseal his inner selves and rescue himslf from minions of the evil wind mage who lied to one of Link's personalities And Are going to poison him! Therefore brining an end to Link and all of hyrule as we know it!"

"Brain hurts... You lost me half way through."

"Nevermind. Bring me Link!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

"Leaving!"

End of chapter.

Me:Viola!


	3. chapter 2

Me:Welcome back Zelda fans!

Sean:Ya-tah tah tah tah!

Me:Sean, that's enough of your tap dancing.

Sean:Good! I can't do this for two weeks straight.

Me:Anyway. Today we find out what Zelda ment!

Dark Yuke:This may be a shock to you readers, but our refridgerator has gone mutant with the food.

Me:Again?

Dy:Yes sir.

Me:Nutbunnies.

Dy:Shall we put up the fanfic now?

Me:Yes please.

Dark Clavat:I shal use my dark magic to put it up, sir.

Me:Excellent.

Fwoooosh!

_**Disclaimer:As almost all of you know by now, I DO NOT OWN THE ZELDA SERIES!**_

**Chapter 2:Ugh... What?**

"I have almost no cares in the world! There is no way this day could go bad now!" said Link to himself as he relaxed in his lawn chair.

"Sir link!"

"Who? Oh. Hi Fred. What's up?"

"Erm... The sky."

"No! No! Why are you here?"

"The princess wants you."

"Again! But this is the 4th time this week!"

"Well It's either you come with me, or I'll have to move you by force."

"You and what army!"

"THIS army." said Fred as half of the hyrulian army pops up.

"Oh. THAT army. Well. I guess I have no choice."

"Nope."

"Well, why wait? Let's go."

"Rick! We're going to the palace again!"

"Joy, of all unspeakable joys! We get to see the princess again!"

"She's so beautiful!" they both say in unison.

"I wonder how Link is able to resist her beauty..." said Ben.

"Maybe coz he has to deal with whatever she tells him to do."

"Yeah. That must be it."

"Well this is so much fun! I never caught your- Die! Name."

"I am the revered skeltos knight Sir Melvin III.

"Sir Melvin. Nice name."

"Thank you."

"You are very good at fending off these enemies."

"As are you."

"Death is enevitable for these creatures."

"You are correct."

"Well here we are."

"Yes. No need to escort me. I have been through here so many times I could get through here asleep."

"Yes I imagine so."

"Well, thanks for the escort. I'm off."

"You know men. He sares me just a little bit."

"Aye. Yes. You're right." said the army.

Tick tick tick tick.

"Alright princess what is it this time?"

"You are in deep trouble."

"Oh no! What have I done to tick you off today!" Link said with some major sarcasm.

"No. Not with me."

"Oh no! Have we unleashed Ganondorf agian!" said Link with more sarcasm.

"No. Worse."

"Gasp! Don't tell me! You've lost you're teddy bear!"

"Link! This is serious! One of you're inner selves has escaped your head and is in Dire Trouble! If you don't act now You could die! Of poison!"

"Ugh... What?"

"You're about to die."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Can't you do something?"

"Only you link. Only you."

"What do I do! What do i do? What do I doooooo? I'm Doooooooomed!"

"Link, snap out of it!

Slap!

"Ow! I.. okay. What do I do, Zelda?"

"First you must pull the foursword While you are holding the three Ryal family Jewels."

"Okay. Okay. Then what?"

"Come back and I'll tell you what to do."

"Okay. I'll be back."

"Link."

"Eh?"

"Please don't die."

"Ummmm... Okay."

"Good."

"Did you hear that! We're going to be free again!

"Yes! Wooohoo!"

"Wait. Did she say we were going to die?"

"Seems like it. But she said oly link."

"But, we all are one."

"True. True."

"Well. It's been a swell day, but I think I'll hit the sack."

"Oh but you'll miss the ceremony."

"Ooooh! Sounds great!"

"We will finally be able to complete our masters mission."

"Who's your master?"

"We cannot say until after the ceremony. We were not able to do this without you."

"Gee. I feel honored!"

"You should be. Mwa ha ha ha!"

End of chapter.

Me:Ooooh. A cliffie!

Audience:More more more!

Me:Next time people. Next time people.


	4. Betrayal

Me: Hi there! Welcome back! I've been on a writing spree for awhile!

Sean: He's right.

Me: As the suspense builds up, the story goes on! What sort of Ceremony is the Skeltos scheming? Find out when you read this chapter!

Dy:Also. if you want to know why and how some of Garfieldfan's characters became vampires-.

Sean:... (Spreads vampire wings)

Dy:Go to the Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles section and serach for Vampire Chronicles, Vapire Chronicles 2: S.S.V.C.D., and The Randomness of stories Prevails. These are all his works.

Me:You flatter me, Dark yuke.

Dy:I know.

Me:WellIlllll... Thank all you guys for the reviews! Even though... Only one person has reviewed this story. ;

Moe: (Spreads Vampire wings) R&R!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.**_

**Chapter 4: Betrayal.**

"What do you mean?"

"You see, We cannot do this without a legendary Hero of any sort. That is why we came here. Because we knew where to find you."

"So... Is it a two man thing or do you need the rest of your tribe?"

"Ah. Well I guess it is high time for you to meet the rest of the tribe. (Insert ancient-sounding Hylian chant here)"

"Whoa!"

"Welcome. You must be Polo. I am the princess of the Skeltos tribe." said a Feminine looking Skeleton.

"Greetings, Hero. I am the King of this tribe. This is my wife, The Queen. I'm sure my daughter introduced herself. And this is my son. The Prince. We are a The Royal Family of the Skeltos tribe."

"Oooooh."

"You will help us with the ceremony. Will you not?"

"Ummmmm... Sure! But are we going to eat something first? I'm starving. Supper sounds great right about now."

"Of course. What kind of uncivilized bunch do you think we are! You must always be at full strength for a ceremony."

"Sorry."

Meanwhile!

"Here it goes." says Link to himself.

"Be careful, Link." says the Guard.

"Eeerrr-Yaaah!"

Suddenly, Link splits into three.

"Oh-no! Zelda was right! I am missing one of myself!"

"What's wrong Link?" asks Ben.

"Yeah. What's bugging you?" asks Rick.

"I'm missing one of myselves! That one is going to get poisoned and it'll effect all of us and then we'll die and then someone will take over the world!"

"Aaaaah! We're gonna DIE!" screamed the two Link duplicates.

"We have to get back to Zelda!"

"Right behind you!" they said as they followed.

"... What a wierd first day..." said the Guard.

Tick tick tick tick

"Link. It is good to see you obeying my orders. The other Link-."

"Polo." says Ben.

"Polo, then. Will not return to normal size until you are within his range."

"Alright. I'm on my way. I think it would be best to split up.'

"'Kay"

"Okee-Dokee."

Time passes

"May the ceremony begin!"

"(insert ancient hyrulian chants here)"

"(And here)"

"(And here)"

"(And here)"

"Um... What do I do?"

"Uh... stay right there."

"Oh. Okay."

"(insert ancient hyrulian chants here)"

"(And here)"

"(And here)"

"(And here)"

"May our destiny be fulfilled!" chanted the Royal family of the Skeltos tribe.

"Raaaah!" yelled Sir Melvin. He drew his sword ran to attack Polo!

"What are you doing?"

"This is our destiny! We must fulfill our master's will!"

"Your master's will stinks!"

"How dare you insult our master! Lord Vaati will be resurrected and then he will vanquish all of hyrule!"

"Not today!"

The battle raged on and Polo knew he had to think of something. He was losing this battle!

"Give it up! You can never defeat me!"

"Ugh! Not good! Hurricane spin!"

"You think THAT will defeat me? Hurricane spin!"

"Whoooooooaaaa! Uhlll..."

"Hah!"

"Ugaaaaaaaaahh!"

"It's over for you!"

Polo's Spin had ended before Sir Melvin's had! This sent Polo flying back! Sir Melvin closed in on Polo while he was on the ground!

"Poison blade!"

"Aaaaaaaaaagh!"

Meanwhile! Somewhere close!

"Agh! The pain!" said Ben as he toppled over, "Urg! Nrrrg!"

"Sir! Are you alright?" asked a peasant.

"Wha?"

"Omhigosh! You're um. Um... Blue Link!"

"It's Ben."

"Oh! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Gaah!"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know! Ungh. Something must be happening!"

Meanwhile!

"Hurk! That's wierd. I'm not sick..." said Rick to himself

Also Meanwhile!

"Gaaaaaah!" said Link as he fell down near his lawn.

"Link! Are you okay?" said a kokori rushing to his aid.

"Fine." said Link as he got up and waked to his lawn.

Suddenly, Polo unshrunk and was bleeding heavily through his side.

A few moments ago.

"Why? Why are you doing this Melvin?"

"Because. It is my master's master's will."

"Gaaaaah!"

"Sir Melvin. Come. We must leave. The true Link is near."

"Good-bye. May we never meet again."

Currently!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! There's another Link! Uhh..." Clunk! said the Kokri as she fainted.

"Not good. Something beat us to him."

End of chapter

Me:Suspense!

Sean:Thank yew loyal reviewers!


	5. Oh, It's on Buddy

Me: Welcome back! This time I'm going to give Links to other websites and fics! If you like you can look at them at the end of this chapter. I'm really on a roll!

Sean: Oh. Hey, Gfan.

Me: Hi, Sean. What's up?

Sean: Not'in' much. Just fending off more furbies.

Me: Great.

Dy: The audience is getting all fired up.

Me: Excellent. They will get what they want soon.

Dc: And THAT is how magic works.

Audience: (asleep)

Me: I thought you said they were fired up.

Dy: They were just a second ago.

Dc: Uncle. You told me to keep them busy. I'm sorry. I have failed. They are not busy.

Dy: It is okay. Garfieldfan is ready to give another chapter.

Me: R&R!

_**Disclaimer: I own not'in'.**_

**Chapter 4: Oh. It's on, Buddy.**

"Who could've done this?" asked Link, who was in the medical chamber of the castle with the rest of the Links and Zelda.

"It could only be one person." said Zelda, "Sir Melvin of the Skelos tribe."

"Y-Yes." wheezed Polo, "It was him... I was not strong enough... I'm... So sorry..."

"No. It was I who made him run off. I'm the one to blame." said Rick.

"Don't worry, Polo. We'll find a cure." said Ben.

"Rick. Link. You two kill the Skeltos tribe. Rick. You're going with Link because your his anger. Ben. You will find ingredients for the cure. We have to work quickley or else it'll be too late. Link you have to slay the tribe quickly before they complete the ritual of reviving an ancient evil that can unseal Vaati."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Let's save the world's hide!... Again!"

Time passes.

"Alright, Rick. I say we look where I found him. Then we'll spread out from there."

"Okay. When we find them we use the element of surprise."

"Exactly."

Meanwhile!

"Hello, my good sir! Would you happen to have a draught of the Gorons?" asked Ben to a goron.

"Nope. But I do know who does." said the goron slowly.

"Who then, my good sir?"

"Uhhh... The goron elder!"

"Okay! I'll ask him!"

"What a wierd kid. Looked alot like the hero Link, though."

Meanwhile!

"(Insert ancient hyrulian chants here)"

"(And here)"

"(And here)"

"(And here)"

"(And here)"

"(And here)"

"(And here)"

"Soon, the world will fall to the skeltos tribe and Vaati the wind mage! Wah ha ha ha!"

"(Insert ancient hyrulian chants here)"

"(And here)"

"(And here)"

"(And here)"

"(And here)"

"(And here)"

"(And here)"

Meanwhile!

"I hope this works." said Zelda as she watched the Royal family's enchanters prepare a potion for the poison.

"(Insert ancient hyrulian chants here)"

"(And here)"

"(And here)"

"(And here)"

"(And here)"

"(And here)"

"(And here)"

End of chapter

Me: My chapter's are getting shorter and shorter. Thank you Atchika for your support!


	6. Chapter 5 We're gonna make you pay!

Me: I'm sorry it took me this long to write. I've been really busy!

Sean: (mumbles) Really busy isn't big enough...

Me: Care to share that?

Sean: (Panics) I said you're doing a great job!

Me: Good.

Dy: And that is how one levitates.

Audience: Snooore snooore snoooore

Person in the back of the audience: Bravo! Bravo!

Sean:Get ready for the next chapter!

Audience: (Wakes up) Yaaaay!

Me: Let's take it from the top!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**_

**Chapter 5: We're going to make you pay!**

"Get ready to shrink, Rick."

"I'm ready. Those dogs are going to pay!"

"Careful. Don't waste all your magic power."

"Right."

"Go!"

"(Insert ancient hylian chanting here)"

"(And here)"

"(And here)"

"(And here)"

"(And here)"

"(And here)"

"Skeltos tribe!" yelled Link.

"Haha! There you are! Sir melvin and the prince will entertain you! Their power is enough to match the both of you!"

"I don't think so." said Rick in a dark tone,"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Polo. Roc's cape!"

"We're going to make you pay! Power bracelet!" suddenly a cape appeared behind Rick. And at the same time, Link's arm got bigger.

"Haha! This should be good!" said the Prince.

"Be careful, Sir!"

"Will do, Sir Melvin!"

Link and the prince clashed. The prince using a Biggoron's sword. Link using his great fairy's sword. Sir Melvin ran towards Rick only to see him take out a megaton hammer smack him in the chest with ease.

"Uuurg! Not bad. You broke a rib. That won't be enough to slay me!"

"Tell that to your arm."

"What! How! you cracked my arm!"

"Do NOT get in my way. I will crush you."

"Let's try that again shall we? Raaah!"

"What an idiot. Roc's thunder!"

"Try that attack all you want! nobody has mastered it in ages!"

"Obviously that's because nobody tried! I am williong to put my life on the line for Polo! You Skeltos can never understand that! RAAAAH!

Crack-booom!

"My king... I'm sorry..."

"I told him not to mess with me."

The bones of Sir melvin went flying. But let's go back in time to see what Link was doing with the prince.

"You're making a big mistake."

"How? slaying the hero of time and reviving an ancient Wind mage? I see no problem in that!"

"Great Fairy Slash!"

"Heh! You think I would let myself get hit by that!"

"Great Fairy Whirlwind!"

"Whoa! Now that was a sweet attack! Bracelet breaker!"

"Ack! I guess I should use my best mask."

"And, pray tell, what would that be?"

"Fierce Diety!" Link put the mask on and let out a scream of pain. There was a bright light and Link was a different person, "Ready?"

"As ever."

"Magical shots!"

"Urgh! Gaah! Unnng! Skeltos Magic: Death beam!

"Silence!"

"What?"

"Fierce Multi strike!"

"Noooo!"

Boom!

"Let's go Rick!"

"Let's slay them."

meanwhile!

"Zelda! I've returned with the components!"

"Good! Wait until they get done with the chanting! Then throw the components in as they call them!"

"Princess, We are ready to make the anti-toxin."

"Good!"

"Ben. toss in the herbal powder from termina."

"The hardest component to get."

Ploop

"Now toss in the Kokori carrot."

"This one was hard to get. The kokori's tried to maul me for growing one in the middle of the road."

Ploop

"Now the Goron's Gourmet rock."

"This was really hard to get. Grabbing a rock that the goron's eat like candy. More mauling."

Ploop

"And finally, the Piece of Zora Ice."

"Freezing some of the ice in Zora Domain was hard to do behind a gaurd's back. I ran like the Dickens when I had the ice."

Ploop

"(Insert ancient hylian chanting here)"

"(And here)"

"(And here)"

"(And here)"

"(And here)"

"(And here)"

Pshooooph!

"Quickly! bring Polo here!"

End of chapter

Me:Thought you had gotten rid of the Cliffies, did you? Nevah!

Sean:Yup.


	7. Chapter 6 You can't be truly strong

Me: I'm back. If you think this story is to short, You should see my second one! One chapter contained 3500 something words in it alone!

Sean: Man, that's truly amazing.

Me: Also I have two other stories. All of my other stories are in the Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles section. Look for these three: Vampire Chronicles, Vampire Chronicles two: SSVCD, and The Randomness of stories prevail!

Sean: Art! those who don't like it are... are...

Me: Normal...?

Sean: Yeah! Oh sorry... I forgot what you grew up with...

Me: Gory computer games. Better get this chapter on before the audience deserts us.

_**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Sean: The electric one?**_

**Chapter 6: You can't be truly strong...**

"Please... Don't tell me... this is all... happening because of me..."

"Actually-" started Zelda.

"Actually" interupted Ben, "If it weren't for me and Rick. You wouldn't be in this mess..."

"Please... Don't blame... Yourself..."

"BEN!"

"Yes?"

"Think it's about time you gave him the antitoxin?"

"Right right. Prepare to be healed."

Flash! Flash Flash! Bzzzzooooow!

"Did it work?"

"I... Don't feel... any different."

"It should have worked!"

"Oh no! We forgot the most important ingredient!"

"Uh-oh." said Ben.

"Ben! Do you have a light arrow?"

"Yep! I always keep one in my pocket. Why?"

"You have to shoot him as well."

"What! Why would I want to do that!"

"It's the only way! The poison is slowed, but you have to vanquish it!"

"I need to think."

Commercial break!

Me: I love how my twisted mind thinks.

Sean: (Mumbling) Sometimes, though I don't.

Me: Say something?

Sean: Nope!

We're back!

"Ugh. Keep chanting. I have to keep them busy." said the king of the Skeltos'.

"You think you can keep me and my spirit of anger busy? Ha! Child's play!"

"What ou did to Polo is fueling my anger. If you think you can handle me alone, you are mad! Roc's cape! Roc's jump!" In a swarm of feather's Rick jumped into the circle of chanter's, "Hurricane spin!"

"So. It's just you and me? Perfect." said the king.

"I'll take care of this ruffian, mother." said the princess.

"You think you can take me? Of all the mad ideas."

"Strom of daggers!"

"Uaah!" yelled Rick as he flew back. He realised that he was pinned to the ground.

"Hmph! That weak? What's this? You're crying! As a spirit of anger you shouldn't be able to. You're an abomination!"

"You can't be truly strong... If you can't cry. If you do cry, it's got to be a good reason to make you strong. I think... It is over. I'm sorry I failed, Polo."

"Not so fast! Don't give up! LIght arrow!"

"Who? Argh!" screamed the princess.

Ben landed next to Rick and unpinned him.

"Ben! What are you doing here! What about Polo?"

"He's fine. I've come to help."

"You go help Link. I can take her now." said Rick as his tunic glowed. Then, he started to flow with energy and his aura appeared to the common eye, "Goron hammer strike!"

"Nooooo! It cannot be!"

"Hmmm... You are strong, but not strong enough. You call yourself the Hero of time? Ridiculous! Your power is much lower of that of Ganon!"

"He's right. We have to think of something." said Link.

"Light arrow!"

"Urgh! Heh. Like that would damage me?"

"That wasn't supposed to!"

"Head opener!" Link fell sword first onto the king.

"No... I must see the... wind.. ma...ge..."

"Too bad." said Link, "Your tribe will never again walk this world."

"Guys."

"Hello, Rick."

"I killed the chanters."

"A job well done I'd say."

"We have to see If Polo is okay."

"Right."

End of chapter

Me: Ta-da! Thank you for the review Achitka!


	8. Chapter 7 The end

Me: Ha-ha! Final chappie! go me! go me! I'm also caught up on 9 bcomics and 1 theater site! Paaaaaaaaaaaaaarty!

Sean: Achitka and Justin time. Your reviews were greatly valued. If you like this work, then you should go to the Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles section. Garfieldfan has three fics there. They are much longer. Also if you want someone to talk to more often, give Garfieldfan your screen name and he will give you his.

Dy: Sir.

Me: Speak.

Dy: The furbies are attacking.

Me:Hang on. (Writes on notepad)

Boooooooooooom!

Dy: ... Sir?

Me: I called some flames. To answer Justin time's question Ben is the spirit of sorrow. Polo is the spirit of Kindness.

_**Disclaimer: Yaaaaaaaah! (Runs up with a mallet in hands) Eep! (Letters run away) Hahaha!**_

**Chapter 7: The beeepin' end!**

"Polo!"

"Link! Ben! Rick!"

"We're so glad you're okay!" said Rick.

"Yep!" said Ben.

"You would've known If I weren't!"

"Right."

"You would be dead if he weren't!" said Zelda, "Time to say goodbye.'

Time passes.

"Goodbye guys. See you."

"I had a great adventure." said Ben.

"Next time you need us, You know where we'll be." said Rick

"I'm sorry I caused this much trouble. But next time I'll fight and destroy everything that opposes us."

"Bye!" they all said in unison.

Flash! Flash flash!

"No matter what. I won't forget this. And if I ever need help, I'll call them. Zelda?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a vacation.?"

THE BEEEEPIN' END!

Me: I know It was all so short, but If you protest... You do know that by reading this you automatically submit to being able to enter my mansion. In my mansion what I say goes. I'm sorry about the shortness. Don't forget. Death to the Furbies! 281 words! What have I become!


End file.
